


The Neighbor

by Maelstrom007



Series: Jamilton Drabbles [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, embarrassed thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelstrom007/pseuds/Maelstrom007
Summary: After Alex and Thomas have sex for the first time, their neighbor comes over to check in on them.





	The Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Directly follows the events of "I'll catch you". When I finished that one I was like oh my god I think this would happen directly after chapter 4, but I didn't want to ruin the ending of the work so I decided to make it a stand alone work instead.

Alex runs his fingers through Thomas’ curly hair as they lay together on the bed. Thomas is passed out on Alex’s chest, and Alex is filled with a warmth he can barely describe. Thomas’ gangly arms and legs are wrapped around him like an octopus, but he knows he wouldn’t even dream of escaping his cozy embrace. He watches him breathe deeply, and can’t help but wonder how he ended up deserving this mans love. 

 

_ DING - DONG _

 

Alexander gives a yelp of surprise when Thomas’ doorbell rings and clutches his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart. He waits, hoping whoever is out there will go away. 

 

_ DING - DONG DING - DONG DING - DONG DING-- _

 

Groaning, he covers his face with his hands, praying the annoying asshole out there gets bored and goes away. 

 

_ DING -DING DING DING - DONG DING DING - DONG DING-- _

 

The person out there is so impatient they ring the doorbell before the sound is even finished and Alexander has  _ had enough _ . With a huff of annoyance, he tries to pry himself out of Thomas’ embrace. The other just grumbles and pulls him in tighter with a sleepy, ‘Let it ring’ before he’s back to snoring loudly. Like hell he’s gonna let it ring. He’s going to show this asshole who’s boss. Managing to untangle himself from Thomas, he rolls out of bed and quickly puts on a pair of Thomas’ pants he found lying around. They’re slightly loose on his hips, enough for them to sag slightly but not enough to fall off. Rolling up the hems, he doesn’t even bother putting on a t-shirt as he heads out of the room. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and Thomas is resting his head on Alex’s own. 

 

“Really?” Thomas drawls, putting his full weight on him. It seems the man has managed to slip on a pair of pajama pants while he wasn’t looking, and he sighed as Thomas tried to pull him back towards the bed, bribing him with kisses to the neck. 

 

_ DING - DONG DING- DING - DING - DING - DING - DONG _

 

“Yes really, I’m about to punch whoever the hell is out there.” he replies, forging onward towards the door even as Thomas follows, arms around his waist and his full weight against his back. 

 

Once he reached for the door he yanked it open, ready to curse the ever loving hell out of the person behind it, when his words died in his mouth. 

 

 

 

On Thomas’ porch, stood a little old lady. 

 

 

 

She was grinning up at them, all wrinkles and mirth, and held a small wicker basket full of waters bottles and what seemed to be oatmeal raisin cookies. 

 

“Why hello there boys!” She said, voice crickety and high pitched with age. 

 

Alex just stared at her wide eyed, “Um. . .hello there.”

 

“You must be Alexander!” She said, holding her hand out for him to shake. He did after a moment's hesitation. “Thomas has told me so much about you!” He felt Thomas tense behind him as he presumably recognized the lady standing in front of them. “Quit hiding from me Tommy! I can see you ya know!”

 

“Howdy Annette,” Thomas said with a resigned sigh. 

 

“You know about me?” Alex was intrigued. 

 

“Oh of course I do sweet heart! Thomas here comes over for sweet tea all the time and he just can’t stop goin on about ya! It’s quite sweet really.” 

 

Alex smiled, “Is that so?” He nudged Thomas with his elbow and all Thomas did was made a flustered half remark about how  _ he didn’t go on and on about Alex thank you very much he is quite sure he’s talked about other things too. _

 

Annette grinned. “So I was out in our shared garden and I heard you two having sex and I just popped over to make sure you guys were well hydrated!” Alex nearly choked, did this old lady really just? “Y’know it’s really important to always drink lots of water before and after sex!” She was unfazed, smiling as if there wasn’t a care in the world and that this was a totally normal conversation normal people had. Alex grinned, he liked this old lady. Thomas on the other hand, seemed to be mortified since he kept trying to hide in Alex’s hair or shoulder. 

 

“That’s really sweet of you!” Alex said, taking the basket from her. 

 

“Oh don’t worry about it dears! It really wasn’t a problem. Y’see, I know from experience water is very important!” 

 

He heard Thomas groan, “Really Annette this is more than kind thank you so much I’m sure you must be going-”

“No please, I want to hear this story!” Alex said, grinning. He felt Thomas pinch him in retribution, but the mortified noises Thomas made as the old lady told her story was more than worth the pain. 

 

“Well, it was a hot summer's day in Virginia, and me and Nathaniel were just going at it! Why, at one point, we had been going at it for so long I got dehydrated and passed out! They had to take me to the hospital and everythin it was so embarrassin. Just wanted to make sure that didn’t happen to you two sweet hearts! Please, you two are welcome to come over and chat if you’d like.” 

 

Deciding to save Thomas from more embarrassment, “Thank you for the offer Annette, but I think we really must be going. We’ll be sure to stop by some time though!” 

 

They made their farewells, and as soon as the door closed Alex burst into laughter, “That’s your neighbor?!? My god I love her!” 

 

“I can’t believe you encouraged her,” Thomas muttered into his hair. 

 

“Come now, it can’t be that bad,” Alex said, turning around to face Thomas. 

 

A steely look crossed over the other's face, “Alex. She knows my mother.”

 

Alex paused, “Oh shit.” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Suddenly, he could hear a buzzing noise from Thomas’ bedroom before a shrill voice called out, “ _ THOMAS KIPLING JEFFERSON ANSWER YOUR PHONE THIS INSTANT” _ it repeated itself several times and Thomas tipped his head back and groaned. 

 

Alex raised an eyebrow, “Kipling? What was that?”

 

“Kipling’s my middle name. And that’s the ringtone for my mom, she insisted I keep it that way so I don’t ignore or miss her calls.” He muttered, before disappearing into the bedroom and returning with the phone against his ear. 

 

“Does this mean I get to call you Kip?” Alex stage whispered, receiving an eyeroll in return. He took it as a maybe. 

 

“Hi ma,” Thomas said, and Alex could tell he was trying to be as chipper as possible. It was not working. “Look I know how you and dad feel about me so please just-” Thomas paused. “Wait you, you what?” Alex watched, intrigued as the conversation continued. “I, wow, ok. What changed your mind?” Cautious hope spread across Thomas’ face, and he could imagine what the conversation was about. Soon a large grin blossomed on his face, “I, thank you ma, I love you too. See you soon. Bye. Ok bye. You can hang up now ma. Alright, love you. Bye.” 

 

“So?” Alex said, bringing Thomas close once again. 

 

The grin was still plastered on Thomas’ face, “She said she’s glad I’ve found someone, and that they want to come up this weekend to meet you.” 

 

“Ooooooooooooooh! I get to meet the parents!” Alex said, grinning happily. “And it sounds like they’re excited to see me?”

 

“Considering they’re southern conservatives through and through, I think them asking to meet my boyfriend is proof enough they’re excited to meet you.”

 

They stayed like that for a long while, holding each other close. 

 

“God I love you,” Alex murmured into Thomas’ chest. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

 

He felt Thomas squeeze him tighter, “I don’t know what we did, but it feels to me like we’re two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.” 

 

“So eloquent” Alex teased, poking Thomas’ sides gently. 

 

“I’ve had my moments. Now stop trying to tickle me, come back to bed. I wanna keep cuddling.”

 

And Alex let himself be led back to bed, curling into Thomas’ warmth, feeling himself slowly and surely become whole once more. 


End file.
